1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the field of exercise apparatus and more particularly relates to an apparatus that allows the user to simulate skating movements for leg exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that training and exercise activities that are specific to the sport that one wishes to engage in are beneficial and that such exercises can develop improved strength and agility in the actual groups of muscles used when playing the particular sport. When one exercises for a specific sport, one not only gains in strength and endurance but one also increases his skills in performing that sport. Exercises embodying progressive resistance to muscle movement which resistance is increased systematically as the body adapts to the training stimulus increase the strength of the muscle groups being exercised. It has been found that exercising muscles at the specific angle that they will be utilized in a particular sport significantly improves one's skill in that sport. Therefore in order to increase their skill, strength and endurance in a particular sport, athletes will frequently engage in exercises that mobilize specific muscle groups at the specific angles that such muscle groups would be used in such sport.